Face the Music
by Erenoll Undomiel
Summary: Nokoru thought of hiring an extra staff in his office. Suoh was against it but Akira was delighted. But then again, simple things that ought to remain simple got complicated when a mysterious, lonely girl got the job.
1. The Job Advertisement

**Face the Music**

**Author: Erenoll**

**Summary: **Nokoru thought of hiring an extra staff in his office. Suoh was against it and Akira was delighted. But then again, simple things that ought to remain simple got complicated when a mysterious, lonely girl got the job.

**Author's notes: **

This is actually my first ever fic in ff.net so pls be kind. Also disclaimers apply. Hope you like it! 

**Chapter I: The Job Advertisement**

"What is the meaning of this?" 

Imonoyama Nokoru lifted his blond head from the paper he was reading and smiled, his beaming azure eyes meeting the hard golden orbs of his enraged secretary, Takamura Suoh, who was stomping his way towards his desk crossly that afternoon. His eyes widened as the other boy stopped and decided to place himself behind his desk, heaving. He looked down only to see Suoh clutching a piece of paper in his hand. Seeing that, his smile broadened.

"My," he exclaimed delicately, habitually taking out his white paper fan from its mysterious hiding place. He opened it and purposely covered his lips, hiding the amused smile on them. Suoh braced himself upon seeing the sudden action. Taking the white paper fan out only meant one thing, he thought, and that was Imonoyama Nokoru will try anything to worm his way out of this mess… and there was no way in this world that Takamura Suoh will let him do that! 

"It sure is a fine Wednesday afternoon, Suoh," Nokoru continued, his lips partly hidden. "What's with the annoyed look? Is there something bothering you?" he asked, unfazed. He raised his eyebrows innocently at the other young man's direction. 

Hearing the guiltless tone of his voice, Suoh problematically placed his fingers on his temple as if having one of those impending headaches he used to have in times like this. "Kaichou," muttered Suoh with gritted teeth. He placed the piece of paper on Nokuro's desk and sighed. "Don't tell me you don't know this," he said with exasperation. 

Nokoru's eyes then traveled from his face to the paper Suoh left on his desk. Putting his fan down, he gingerly picked it up with his right hand, leaned comfortably against his soft leather chair and read it, feigning interest. Suoh stood there behind his desk, motionless, watching his blue eyes darting from left to right. It was unusually taking their brilliant president a long time reading the simple note on the paper and it increased Suoh's suspicions even more. He was about to rouse Nokuro from his seemingly absurd thoughts when suddenly, the blond boy abruptly snapped his fan closed.

"I know what this is!" Nokoru exclaimed triumphantly, his lips alight with a laugh. Suoh raised his eyebrows expectantly, waiting for him to continue. Nokuro picked the paper up again, this time putting his paper fan on the table. 

"Hai?" Suoh asked, waiting.

Nokoru laughed. "This is THE paper!" he exclaimed excitedly, "successfully manufactured by the Science Club using dried leaves instead of trees." Suoh nearly fell over with the answer. Nokoru shook his head in wonder, giving the piece of paper an awed glance. "Truly, the Science club did wonders again. Who would've thought using dried leaves? Just think of how many trees that could be spared with this invention, ne Suoh?" he asked, looking at his now fuming secretary.

"I was referring to the note," Suoh answered instead with forced patience. He pushed the paper to his direction. "The note in your distinguishable, unmistakable handwriting," he continued.

"Ah ha, ha," Nokuro laughed, this time nervously *sweat drops*.  Seeing that was enough to confirm Suoh's suspicions. He sighed tiredly. He was becoming sick and tired with Nokoru's eccentric behavior.

"Kaichou," he muttered, this time with defeat. He then again, found himself placing his fingers on his temple, now, really feeling the slow beginnings of a headache. 

"I just thought we needed the extra hand," said Nokoru quickly. Then he looked around him. "As you can see, there are so many backlogs. I just thought that—"

"It was of your own doing why you are having so many backlogs," remarked Suoh sharply. "If you only—"

"But you never give me breaks!" Nokoru half whined. "You're stricter than the Chairman!" Actually, he never really did understand why Suoh could be so anal about paperwork and stuff. It was like he never got over his heartbreak over Nagisa, he thought. Now thinking about that, he had to have a serious talk with Reiko to loosen this guy a bit, his thoughts added impishly.

"You don't deserve it," he answered curtly, waking Nokoru up from his thoughts, thoughts that if Suoh ever found out, he would never hear the end of it. He was so sure that the blue-haired boy would give him a thrashing as well for extra measure. "And besides, you've been having so many breaks, in fact too many these past few weeks. Can't you tell by the vast amount of paperwork sitting behind you?"

Nokuro turned his chair around only to see the enormous stack of papers all lined up behind him. He shook his head, turning once again to the irritated Suoh. "My, I never thought they could accumulate that fast!" he exclaimed, this time with full, sincere wonder.

Suoh closed his eyes tiredly, taking a deep exasperated breath. It was no use. Imonoyama Nokoru would never change, he thought. Apparently, his dislike of doing student union jobs went with him all throughout their elementary days till they reached high school. He was constantly being plagued by mountains of overdue paperwork and not to mention, Suoh's endless nagging for him to finish the job. It was quite a wonder actually how the cheerful President of the Highschool Student Council could tolerate him. Was he so used to all the nagging and pushing that he was able to build a tolerance for it, he found himself asking. Or was it that Nokoru just had this patience of a saint?  Either way, it never failed to make Suoh stop sometimes and think about it twice.

"Come on, Suoh," Nokuro said suddenly, his voice cajoling. "I think it's a good idea! It will give one lucky student to experience what its like to work with the Student Council," he continued. "And besides, don't you think that this is one of the best ways on how we can reach out to them? You know, let them know how we operate, make them involved and stuff like that?"

"You mean to say let them see how you slack off and slink away from your job," Suoh rephrased flatly. When Nokoru just gave him one of his sweet, winning smiles, Suoh just came to a sudden decision that arguing with him will be useless. That smile told him that he would do what he damn pleases to do and he knew better than to disagree with him. Eccentric as he was, he was sure that the odd President knew what he was doing. Spending almost all his life with him made him come to that sudden conclusion. But as to what Nokoru was trying to accomplish as of now, that he couldn't figure out— as of yet. 

"You don't know the chaos this will bring," Suoh answered slowly. "You're looking for trouble."

Nokoru raised his eyebrows. "I've only posted a couple of this around campus, Suoh," he replied, gesturing on the paper.  He opened his fan again and slowly began moving it up and down till a soft breeze wafted to his face. "And what do you mean by trouble?"

 Suoh opened his mouth to answer but before he could, the huge double doors of the office suddenly burst open. The two boys turned their attentions to the door, both surprised. Suoh gasped upon seeing a very tired and heaving Akira, trying his best to close the door.

"Kaichou!" Akira Ijuin called out helplessly. He had both of his hands splayed against the doors and Suoh could clearly see female hands and arms flailing wildly behind the partially opened entranceway, trying to get past through. Immediately, Suoh made his way to him and applied his full weight against the door, adding pressure. He could hear the eager and excited female chatter and babble outside, all of them demanding to see the President, no doubt to inquire for the new job position.

Suoh faced the President crossly. "This kind of trouble," he answered with irritation. And with one last push, he was able to successfully close the door without hurting one sticking arm or hand or two. Akira, upon hearing the loud banging sound of the closed door,

hurriedly bent down to lock it. With the task done, the genki youth leaned against the door, heaving a tired but grateful sigh.

"Just a couple?" Suoh asked sarcastically, looking at the flyer. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for a "decent" answer.

Nokoru nodded earnestly, his blue eyes becoming wider than usual. "Yes, truthfully," he answered, standing up from his seat. 

"Then how do you explain that mob outside?" Suoh asked, referring to muffled noise just behind the closed door.

Nokoru shrugged and shook his head. "Word sure travels fast," he answered simply. The vague answer made Suoh's frown deepen even more. Akira, after taking several deep breaths, straightened up and looked from Suoh to Nokoru and back again, contemplating about the situation.   

"Na Suoh," Nokuro began finally, his tall frame walking towards them. "You shouldn't treat ladies like that, ne?" He hand his right hand inside his trouser pocket and his left remained clutching the fan.

"That is the least of my concerns right now," Suoh answered when Nokoru reached them. "If I let them through, God knows what could've happened."

"What is going on?" Akira suddenly piped up. The two boys turned to him, quite surprised to find him there. Although almost shooting up overnight, being one of the tallest in the campus, Akira's voice never changed a bit. It still has the small, feminine lilt to it, making his overall façade cheerful every time he spoke.  Most people couldn't really tell but then again, Suoh and Nokoru, having spending almost a lifetime with Akira, could really distinguish the difference. Not that they minded, of course, and most especially the ladies. They thought it cute and appealing. 

Akira frowned wonderingly. "I was nearly eaten out there!" the youngest of the three exclaimed. "I was just on my way here when I noticed several ladies standing by the door as if waiting for something or someone," he recounted, "and before I knew it, they were rushing towards me, pushing and demanding that I let them in!" Then he looked at Nokoru and then at Suoh. "What is going on?"

"Apparently, this guy here thought it would be a swell idea to get an extra hand," Suoh answered smirking. "He distributed flyers about a job opening all around campus."

Akira frowned, turning to Nokoru. "Kaichou," he began. Then to their surprise, Akira clapped his hand, truly delighted. "That is a good idea!" he exclaimed. 

Nokoru laughed. "I know, Akira! Isn't it splendid?" he exclaimed. Suoh, feeling completely defeated, shook his head and heaved a tired sigh. Leave it Ijuin to encourage the President's eccentricity. Well, Akira was the only one who could really understand

and tolerate Nokoru's odd behavior anyway… He looked sideways, the faint voices of the two men reaching his ear. Apparently, they were excitedly discussing on how to conduct interviews for applicants, planning when and where, the qualifications… he sighed. There was really no sense in arguing with them now, he thought.

He walked towards Nokoru's desk to arrange the papers strewn all around the place instead, determined not to take in any part of it. He as was about to get a bunch of it from the stack when he heard Nokoru's voice calling him. He stopped and turned around to face him, his face wondering.

"Na Suoh," began Nokoru happily. "Do you think we should get a man or a lady?" he asked.                

"I think we should get a lady," piped in Akira who walked towards Suoh who was standing behind the desk, eyeing both of them grimly. "Ne, Takamura-senpai?" he coaxed. It was clear to him that Nokoru was trying his best to build up Suoh's interest in the plan. By merely asking his opinion about the matter, Nokoru was hoping that Suoh would just decide to let the matter go and join in. It was always the three of them anyway. Plans and decision would never work with just the two of them.

"I don't know," came Suoh's haughty reply. He immediately turned his attentions to the paperwork in order to avoid looking at the pitiful, puppy-eye look Nokoru was sporting now. He could tell that their beloved President was desperate now. He knew better than to look at those piteous blue eyes that could melt even the coldest of hearts.

Akira frowned at this, concerned. He was used to Suoh's cold disposition but sometimes he couldn't help but wonder. Haven't they influenced him a bit? After all they were together during the elementary days but still… he shook his head. It was no wonder why his relationship with Nagisa didn't work out. They were together most of their elementary days but when they reached Highschool, Nagisa was able to obtain a scholarship to study music in the States. Apparently, the couple decided to get on with long distance relationship but like the others, it didn't turn out well. It was just a matter of time before Suoh received word that Nagisa met someone else and was sorry about everything, for breaking his heart and for leading him on. He was not entirely sure if that was the real cause of the break up but that's what he heard. Anyway, Suoh was able to forgive and forget. Now he was going out with someone who could really handle is aloofness rather well. Yukishiro Reiko, a nice but spirited, street-smart lady, was able to capture his lonely heart.

Just then, Suoh spoke, getting his full attention again. "Why ask me?" he replied nonchalantly. "I couldn't care less if it's a girl or a boy—"

Akira's frown deepened. "Senpai—," he began.

"— as long as he or she will be able to help you. As in really help you finish the work not help you sneak off," he declared, finally smiling. Akira breathed a relieved sigh and turned to Nokoru who was now grinning from ear to ear.

"Yokatta!" Nokoru said. "I know you'll see it my way too, Suoh!"  He then hurriedly made his way towards his desk and sat on his chair. He opened his desk to get a pen and a piece of paper. It made Suoh frown. This was actually the first time he saw their President eager to sit and do work on his desk. "We have lots of planning to do," he began excitedly. "We need to let them pass resumes, schedule interviews, review qualifications—" 

His happy voice went on and on.

"Ara," Suoh thought tiredly. "He really sounded excited." He looked at the sparkling blue eyes of Nokoru as he animatedly discussed his plans to the thrilled Akira who was hanging on to his every word. He shook his head. 

"This is going to be a long day," he said to himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What do you mean that you will revoke my scholarship? You can't do that! I need that scholarship!"

The Clamp school's registrar looked up from the paper she was reading and faced the furious lady standing before her sturdy desk sharply, one of her eyebrows up from the thick eyeglasses that she was wearing. 

"Are you finished screaming at me, Miss Yamato Reina?" 

The snappish tone of her voice startled the young lady. Had she been screaming at the school's office registrar? With that, she unclenched her fist and bit her lip. She looked down apologetically, trying her best to hold the tears from falling. The older lady sighed, placing the folder containing her school records down on the table.

"Look, Miss Yamato," the lady began softly. Reina looked up, facing her. "I know how hard this must be for you. But lately your grades, your performance—"

"I know but I can't'— I couldn't practice," she began almost tearfully. "My father, he sold my piano— there's just no way that—"   

The school registrar shook her head. "I understand your situation but unless you can pull your grades up by the end of the semester—"

"How can I pull my grades up if I don't have a piano to use, to practice on?" she asked bitterly. "If you could just let me use the conservatory like an hour a day or—"

"I'm sorry but that's out of the question," the lady interrupted softly. "Unless of course you could get someone, a teacher or someone higher than that to give us a  good recommendation for you to be allowed to use it for at least an hour or two, maybe we could make the appropriate accommodation."

Reina blinked her violet eyes. "That's all I need? Just a recommendation from a teacher?" she asked, getting her pen and paper ready incase there should be more. She would do anything to stay in school. She just couldn't go home, couldn't stand the thought of going home…

"Of course, having obtained that we will need your practice schedules and your class schedules," the woman continued, opening another folder from the pile beside her.  Reina nodded, quickly scribbling everything down. Then the older lady looked up from her sharp glasses. "But that won't be easy, Ms. Yamato. I really cannot guarantee you that we will be able to give the most favorable schedule for you. Others, not only you, need to use the conservatory as well."

Reina nodded. "I understand," she replied softly. She couldn't care less what schedule they give her as long as she got her two hours in there. Beggars couldn't be choosers anyway.  

The older lady nodded. "Very well," she said. "Then I'll be waiting for those papers?"

"Hai," Reina answered, preparing to leave the office. "Arigatou Gozaimasu!" And with that, she stepped outside and closed the door softly behind her. Once outside, she walked briskly away from the office, her purple eyes becoming all blurry with tears. If it hadn't for her father… she frowned as feelings of anger surged up inside her.

She was a good student, a brilliant pianist. She learned playing the piano when she was only five years of age, her young mother encouraging her till it became her life. She started with simple pieces then eventually moved to the classical ones by Beethoven and Bach and later on, when she got older, she could very well play the most difficult pieces of Chopin and Mozart. She would often play at recitals and concerts and it never ceased to amaze her how good she felt when she was there, on stage, playing her heart out, completely oblivious to everything around her. When she was seated there, nothing mattered except her and the music, the soft melody of her piano, enveloping her, creating a sweet, peaceful haven where no one existed but her and her music. And no sooner the Imonoyama Conglomerate and Clamp School discovered her talent and invited her to study in the Clamp School majoring in music, giving her full scholarship.    

It thrilled her and she immediately accepted, thinking that this kind of opportunity only knocked on one's door once. Besides, her family didn't have that much money to send her to a very prestigious, high-status and prominent school such as Clamp, so what have she got to lose, right? From then on, she went here, juggling between studying and playing. Actually, it was her playing that got her through. She admitted that she was not a good academic student and it was only her playing that's been keeping her head afloat in this school. And it went on like that… till her mother died.

It was a tragedy. 

Her father, after losing her mother, lost interest in his life as well. Their family business went bankrupt; he became a drunkard and sold almost everything they owned. He forgot the only daughter he had and purposely ignored her. When he tried selling her most prized possession, her piano, her father nearly beat her to death. And from then on, during his drunken rage, he would, for some unknown reason, remember that he had a daughter and beat her senseless till she couldn't take anything anymore. 

That's when her grades began to drop, her music already forgotten, her dreams shattered. She knew she should go to the authorities on the abuses and the beatings but for some reason, she couldn't do it. She felt so scared, so afraid and so alone. 

And now this.

She angrily swiped the tears away, hindering her chance to see the beautiful golden afternoon just before her. She had to do something, anything. But then again, who would even think of giving her the recommendation that she desperately needed? Lately, her teachers weren't so impressed about her playing since she hadn't practiced for nearly a month. She was so busy doing odd jobs here and there just to support herself that the thought of playing and practicing became the least important thing for her. And what about her academic grades? She shook her head. No hope in that as well. She was about to sit on the cold floor of the school hall and half-minded to bawl herself out when a gust of wind suddenly blew at her face, trying its best to dry her tears.

She looked down to hold her skirts, preventing it from lifting up with the wind when suddenly a piece of paper caught her attention. Frowning, she bent down and picked it up. 

_"Nothing, just a piece of scratch paper somebody carelessly dropped."_

She was about to throw it into the nearest trash can when the words "Job" and "Opening" caught her eyes. Frowning, she looked at it again, scanning its content quickly. Apparently, the Highschool Student Council is need of an extra staff. Her eyes brightened. Then it suddenly darkened. What does she know about student union jobs anyway? She was not good with computers and stuff, what could they possibly see in her worth hiring for? She looked away, half-thinking of throwing the flyer into the trash where it belonged. But then, her hand refused her brain's command t move. She stood there, dumbly looking at the paper, having second thoughts.

_"This may be the only chance that you would get."_

_"But I don't know—"_

_"You can learn!" _her brain stubbornly coaxed. _"What's the harm in trying, ne?"_

Then a tiny smile curved at her lips. Yes, what's the harm in trying? Backing away from the garbage can, she tucked the piece of paper carefully in one of her books when an idea hit her. She could apply for the job and ask the Student Council for the recommendation she badly needed in return, right? Of course, the Student Council wouldn't turn down a hopeless case such as this, right? And what's more, if she could get lucky, having this job would stop her from taking odd jobs outside campus. She could dedicate most of her time inside the school! 

"I'm going to give it a try," she said to herself determinedly.

She knew it was not going to be easy though. Knowing who the three members were and the reputations they had. She knew them since they were in elementary and now she was so sure that a hundred "female" applicants were already there, breaking their office doors down, females who were more beautiful, skilled and talented than her, someone who was really built for the job. But then again, she was a fast learner, wasn't she? And she couldn't give up trying. 

This was her only hope.

And with that last thought, she quickly made her way towards the Council's office, determined to have the job no matter what it takes.

**End of Part I**
    
    **Author's notes: **What do you think? Should I continue? I know there's an OC in the story but I promise you, I won't turn her into a Mary Sue… I'm just a little uneasy with Mary Sue characters… hehehehe ^_^
    
    Till next time then! Please review! *waves*


	2. An Interview Went Wrong

**Face the Music          **

**Author: Erenoll          **

**Summary: **Nokoru thought of hiring an extra staff in his office. Suoh was against it but Akira was delighted. But then again, simple things that ought to remain simple got complicated when a mysterious, lonely girl got the job.

**Author's notes:** Thank you for the reviews. Douzo, douzo! Disclaimers apply!

**Chapter II: An Interview Went Wrong**

"So," Suoh's voice trailed as he looked at the piece of paper in his hands. He bit his lower lip, trying to look very interested. Nokoru, in turn, leaned a little to him, taking a quick look at the paper he was holding and straightened back again almost immediately, giving the blond lady sitting in front of them one of his usual charming smiles. Suoh finally looked up.

"What else do you know about filing?" he finally asked, laying the piece of paper down. Suoh sighed tiredly and leaned against his soft leather seat. He tried his best not to show his exhaustion at the young sophomore sitting before them. He also tried to smile but tried as he might, his lips couldn't move at all. He was so tired with all the talking and the smiling. He looked sideways only to see Nokoru still all smiles as usual. It made him wonder, how on earth could Nokoru paste that look on his face for long periods of time?

"Oh I forgot, I was the one doing most of the talking," he though sarcastically. He was talking and smiling at the same time and it was pretty hard. Apparently, the brilliant mastermind of this whole act was just smiling there doing nothing. Nokoru would just nod, smile and take peeking glances at the papers he was reading and smile again, saying almost nothing but polite "thank yous," that sort of thing. He was just not sure what's going on inside that oddball's head.

Akira gazed at Suoh worriedly. Judging by the look on his face, the blue-haired, junior student was already losing his already thinning patience. Well, he couldn't blame him after all. They've been here all day, since morning till this late afternoon. They've been talking to the— heck! He already lost count! He looked down only to see his glass of iced tea, still half-way to the brim. This was their seventh glass already and they were not yet halfway through the applicants. The stack of papers just beside Nokoru's right elbow told him that. Now, Akira was feeling miserable. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"I know how to arrange everything neatly and— and to alphabetize!" the young girl said, restlessly. 

Suoh nodded, forcing out the most of his patience out. "Okay, what else besides that?" he asked. When the girl looked at him blankly, he tilted his head, exhaling a bit loudly. "Like, do you know any computer applications? Windows Excel perhaps? Or how about research?" he added helpfully. When the girl shook her head, Suoh nodded and stood up smiling. Akira wasn't sure what sort of smile that was. 

"We'll let you know," said Suoh, walking towards the girl and taking her hand. The girl blushed as he shook it gently. "Thank you so much for your time," he added politely.

"Hai!" the girl giggled, standing up as well. With a slight bow, she gave Nokoru and Akira one last smile and skipped happily towards the door. Alone once again, Suoh yawned and raised his arms to stretch. 

"Kaichou, why don't we call it a day?" Akira suggested while taking the empty glass of Nokoru's with the intention of filling it again with the refreshing drink. So far, Nokoru was the only person Akira knew who was really fond of his iced tea.

Suoh seconded the suggestion. He turned to Nokoru who was just sitting there, frowning thoughtfully. Then as if forever, he stood up and stretched as well. "I never thought this could be tiring," he sighed, sitting down once again. Then he smiled. "Why don't we have one more?" he asked, raising his eyebrows while looking at Suoh questioningly. "After that, we can call this a day."

Akira looked at Nokoru then at Suoh. Seeing the defeated but yielding look on the older boy's face, Akira sighed. Although openly denying it, Suoh just couldn't say no to his  only One. Whatever the logic behind that was, he couldn't really comprehend. With that, he fixed another cheerful smile on his face and started filling Nokoru's glass once again.

"Yosh!" Nokoru exclaimed, snapping his fan shut determinedly. Suoh walked towards his chair and sat back down. Akira in turn, opened the door first to call the next applicant before taking his usual seat beside Suoh. Not long after, a girl walked inside the office and sat before them. The three boys smiled pleasantly.

"Konnichiwa," the violet-eyed girl greeted softly. She kept her eyes away from their faces, her face hot. She just couldn't stand the thought of sitting there with three good-looking men staring at her. She crossed her arms over her chest, feeling her insecurity surging up full force, her emotional barrier shooting up. Then as if realizing the consequences of her action, she decided to slowly lay her emotional guard down and let her arms go limp, placing her hands on her lap, still not meeting their eyes.

"Konnichiwa," Akira greeted cheerfully, unmindful of what was going on inside Nokoru's mind. 

Nokoru and Suoh just nodded, both of their eyes not leaving the girl before them. Nokoru's eyes narrowed a bit as it traveled to the lady's face. She was not beautiful at first glance. He noticed her face which was not actually blemish-free. He could very well see the little patch of pimples on the right side of her cheek and another reddening zit marks at the left side of her temple. But she had the most violet eyes he had ever seen and her hair was midnight black, shining with health even in the tight ponytail. His eyes traveled down and by just looking at her arms, he could very well tell that she was slender under the blue and white school uniform she had on. Although with the not-so perfect facial features, there was one thing about the girl that struck him the most. 

She had the most beautiful hands he ever saw. 

They were so white, smooth and creamy, in likeness to the color of milk. He saw long, elegant and tapering fingers on it with one finger being adorned with only a simple gold ring. The same goes with the nails on it. They were clean and filed perfectly, its length just enough to accentuate the lovely digits bearing them just right. It was a hand of— he frowned. Just now, he couldn't exactly put the words together. It was on the tip of his tongue. Just then, Suoh began to speak.

"Okay, let's start," he said kindly, reaching out to Nokoru's right to get the stack of papers there. He flipped through them no doubt looking the girl's resume. 

"May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" Nokoru asked politely, bringing his eyes to her face while Suoh looked. With that, the girl immediately looked away. As usual, their president was in his charming, "normal," self again, Akira mused. 

"Yamato Reina desu," the girl answered shortly. She frowned upon noticing how Nokoru's eyes went down to her hands once again. Actually, just a while ago, she caught the charming feminist staring at her hands longer than usual. It made her feel very uneasy and awkward. With that, she curled her fingers closed, hiding them from his view. 

"Konnichiwa Yamato-san," Nokoru replied, smiling engagingly at her. "I'm Imonoyama Nokoru," he added, unaware of her sudden action. Well, if he was, he didn't show it. Then he looked at the two boys sitting beside him. "This is Takamura Suoh, the Highschool Student Council Secretary and this," he looked over to his right, "is Ijuin Akira, the Council's Treasurer." He chuckled. "He's also the best cook in campus. Wait till you get a hold of his strawberry cake!"

Akira smiled with embarrassment. "Hajimemashite, Yamato-san!" he said, giving out one of his sunny smiles. Then he looked at Nokoru. "Na, Kaichou, that's too much!" he exclaimed.

She didn't say anything. She just gave them one quick glance, smiled a little, and nodded her acknowledgement. She turned away, fixing her eyes once again on the potted plant in the corner of the office.

"Uh anou," Suoh began uncertainly. He looked up at her. "I cannot seem to find your—"

"I didn't know that I have to prepare one," Reina replied. "Gomen."

With that, Suoh sighed, laying the stack of papers aside. "Oh well," he said absent-mindedly. This day had been so crazy that he couldn't really care less anymore. Some applicants were over-qualified, some were not. Some were boys but most of them are women. One applicant, a beautiful boy, made Suoh raise his eyebrow quite uncertainly when he saw the look he gave Nokoru. Others thought this was an audition for a play, others just took the opportunity to see Nokoru, who, nowadays could be rarely seen around campus except in the early mornings while going to school and in his classes. And now this, an applicant who didn't take the time to read the requirements and prepare her papers. It was nothing  new to him  now. Nothing could surprise him this day.

"So have you had any experience with student union jobs? Filing or perhaps research?" he asked again. In fact, he kept on asking all morning that he nearly drove himself nuts. 

"No," she answered curtly.

Suoh waited for her to continue but when she looked away, he nodded. It was a sign that that was just her answer. He cleared his throat. "How about navigating the computer? Are you familiar with some of the applications. We need someone who's familiar with the Internet, for research and preferably with Word and Excel for filing," he continued. 

"No." Another flat answer. "But I can type," she suddenly added. 

Suoh looked at Nokoru then at the girl, his patience already running low. "What can you do then?" he asked, a little bit frustrated. 

Reina looked at him. "I don't know," she answered truthfully. "Whatever you want me  to do, I guess."

Suoh frowned while Akira looked on unsurely. The genki youth turned his eyes to Nokoru who was sitting there, just looking, not saying anything. He had this disturbing smile on his face and Akira was under the impression that something bizarre was going on inside the President's head.

"Well, Yamato-san, it does not work that way," Suoh replied patiently. "You should be qualified—"

"I can learn," she interrupted, this time there was a sharp lilt in her voice. Suoh stopped, surprised. "I'm a fast learner."

"I know you are but—" Suoh's voice told her that she was not qualified for the position. Her lower lip trembled at the thought. This was not going as she planned. She was clearly on the losing end. 

_"I can't give in without a fight",_ she thought, determinedly. At the thought of being kicked out of school and spending her life at home made her daringly arrogant. 

With that she stood up abruptly. "Look," she started. She clenched her fist and looked at them, letting her eyes meet theirs for the first time. "I may not know about computers and student jobs or whatever but I did not come here to fawn and flirt and grovel like most people. I know who you guys are and the reputations you have. I just came here to work, that's all. And I—"

"Yamato-san, you do understand—"

"No, I don't understand," she cut in hotly. She knew it was just so wrong for her to act this way, be a sore loser and everything, but she just couldn't handle the pain of rejection. She took a deep breath. Well she had to face this sooner and later anyway, she realized. So why not now? Why prolong the agony? What's more, why did she try? With that, she turned to them bravely. "Do I get the job? Just say yes or no and I won't bother you again," she said, her voice tight.

Suoh looked at her then to his two companions unsurely. Akira swallowed hard, a sudden lump dropping onto his stomach. Apparently, this girl came in here and ruined the perfect, little peaceful world they had a while ago. Suoh was clearly on the verge of losing whatever was left of his patience and Nokoru was just looking on, quite amused at the on going scene before him. And he here was, not knowing what to do or say. But then again, it got him thinking, she had something that the others did not have. This girl had a certain spunk in her. She had an attitude that he had to give her credit for. Now, if she could just smile more often, then it would be a little better. 

"Yes or no," she repeated, this time crossing her arms over her chest. She knew she was being a brat but this was terribly time consuming. She couldn't stand the suspense of waiting then getting a no for an answer.

Suoh was about to say something but Nokoru suddenly stood up. The boy looked up with confusion. "Okay, you got the job," he said, smiling. 

There was a moment of frozen silence.

Snapping out of his trance, Suoh stood up as well. Seconds later, Akira did too. "Kaichou," he started. Then he looked at the bewildered face of Reina who looked like she was not sure if she heard the words right. He brought his attentions back to Nokoru, leaning a little towards him. "Are you sure?" he whispered. He was not about to disagree but to question his decision—

"Hai, hai," Nokoru answered cheerily. He walked towards Reina and extended his hand. "Congratulations, Yamato-san," he said warmly. Reina blinked and stupidly took his hand. He shook it gently, quite surprised at how soft and smooth they felt against his. "So, when can you start?" he asked, letting go of her hand almost reluctantly.

Then getting her wits back, she blinked. "I have something to ask of you in return of the job," she said, looking straight at him. Suoh shook his head. He just couldn't believe this! She was immediately demanding something and she hadn't even started her first day yet. And the ability to say it to Nokoru with a straight face— now that was something really…

"Hmm?" Nokoru replied questioningly. 

"If it's not too much trouble for you," she started carefully. "Instead of compensating me the normal way for the job, I would just like to have your full assistance."

"Of course," Nokoru answered immediately. Evidently, he just couldn't say no to a woman. That was one of the attitudes he carried with him till his reached Highschool. "Whatever I can do to help," he added.

"We haven't even mentioned something about  paying or compensating the new staff," Suoh cut in suddenly. He knew he sounded harsh, not to mention rude as well, but he was startling not to like the girl's disposition. She had the so-called "attitude."

"That's okay, Suoh," Nokoru admonished kindly. Then he chuckled. "It's only fair that we give her something in return for the work. It won't be that easy, I tell you." Then he turned to Reina once again. "Hai?" he asked.

"I need full recommendation from the Student Council allowing me to use the conservatory every day, two to three hours a day," she said. She looked down, suddenly finding her hands interesting. "I just need to practice."

Nokoru frowned thoughtfully. Then he smiled. "Done," he replied. At that, a smile lit up Reina's face.  She looked up, smiling at him gratefully. Nokoru couldn't help but notice that she looked much better when she smiled. He hoped she would smile more often. "Anything else?" he asked.

She shook her head, her hair swinging from side to side. "Iie," she replied, her voice full of wonder and gratitude. "That's all. Thank you so much!" 

"It was my pleasure, Yamato-san," he replied. "After all, I just couldn't say no to a lady," he added. Reina tried her best not to roll her eyes. There goes the famous saying again, she thought. Well, she was feeling so damn happy now that she completely forgot her cynical nature.    

"Yokatta!" exclaimed Akira, his tall frame walking towards them. "I'd like to welcome you, Reina-chan," he added, extending his hand as well. Reina shook it, giving out one of her rare smiles. "I'm sure it will be a pleasure having you in the team." 

She liked Akira almost immediately. With Nokoru, she had to tread carefully. There was something about this man that was so hard to predict. Half the time she couldn't even tell what's going on inside his mind. She was not even sure how crazy he was until now. Although glad with the turn of events, she was not entirely sure as to why he decided to hire her. And then there was the aloof Suoh. She liked him the least.

**"**Thank you, Akira-kun," she said. She looked at Suoh but upon receiving nothing but a nod of acceptance,  she straightened up. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"If it's not too soon for you, yes," said Nokoru. "We have a lot of work to do as you can probably tell,"  he added, gesturing at the mound of papers sitting before the large window. 

"I'll try my best," she replied. Then she gave them a bow, thanked them again one last time, turned around and exited the room. This was just the beginning, she thought. _"I have a long way to."_

Completely alone at last, Suoh walked over to where Nokoru was. He frowned thoughtfully. "Doushite Kaichou?" he asked. He knew that Nokoru could clearly see how unqualified Reina was for the job. But in spite of it all, he still chose her for the job. Akira looked on, intrigued as well.

"Yokatta, I remember now," he said suddenly. He gave a short laugh. "She's a pianist," he said loudly, remembering her lovely hands. 

"Kaichou?" Akira asked. It appears that Nokoru was having his "moments" again. 

Nokoru looked at him, smiling, pleased with himself. Then turning to Suoh, his face softened. "I couldn't exactly tell," he replied. How could he explain the look in her eyes. It was pleading and there was desperation in it. There was sadness. He was able to tell that Reina was trying her best to hide it, trying her best not to go down on her knees and beg… she was trying her best to be cool and unaffected. She was trying her best to be brave.  He shook his head. "She really needed the job," he continued, remembering how her interview went compared to the interviews of the other applicants. "Out of all them, she was the one who badly needed it." 

Suoh fell silent at this. He couldn't really argue with Nokoru upon realizing it as well. 

Nokoru, in turn, smiled to himself. He walked towards his desk to sit and think quietly. She intrigued him. There was something going on about her, he could tell that. His curious nature prodded him to know. He couldn't exactly tell how badly it was but he was determined to find out.

**End of Part II**


	3. Observations

**Face the Music**

**Author: Erenoll**

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for the reviews people!!!  Now, here's the third part! Hope you like it! Disclaimers apply. Oh and by the way, I may be changing the rating of this fic… why? Then read on and find out why! ^_^

**Chapter III: Observations** ****

"Do you know that there are over 700 bacteria growing inside your ears right now, Akira?" Nokoru asked, looking up from the paper he was reading. He grinned, amused at the look Akira gave him. "You had that headset on your ear for a couple of hours now," he continued playfully.

Akira's face scrunched at the comment. He turned his bright eyes to Nokoru and frowned, his face showing a mixture of disgust and curiosity put together. Apparently, Akira had been wearing the headset for quite a time now and Nokoru just had to say it to vex and tease the always genki youth that fine Tuesday afternoon. Realizing that, Akira took the headset off and settled it quite disgustedly on his table. 

"Kaichou," he began, annoyed. "You know that I need that headset to finish my work," he lamented. "You have to stop saying that if you want to have good music for the upcoming Junior's Ball," he added.

"Ara," said Nokoru, putting the paper down. He picked up the pen beside him and placed his signature on the paper flourishingly. Next, he picked up his stamp and brought it down on the sheet lightly, creating a red kanji on the white surface. It was a sign that he approved the request. "Well you could always put it back and clean your ears later on," he murmured absentmindedly while his hand automatically reached for another paper.

Akira, this time, frowned with displeasure. "That is very disgusting," he said and made no effort to touch the headset again. To hell with the Junior's Ball anyway! Nokoru just raised his eyebrows and kept on reading, oblivious to what was going on with the younger student's head. Akira looked up and upon noticing the busy look of his Kaichou's face as his blue eyes darted from left to right composedly, obviously reading the paper, his dire mood flared a little. He just couldn't believe how the President could be so cool and calm about everything! There was a ball coming and that meant lots of preparations, lots of work. Everything was in a rush! The venue, the food, the music, invitations… he could go on!

Reina, who was sitting just a little away from Nokoru's desk, continually sorted out the stack of paper but with a light smile on her face. She listened on with much amusement. She couldn't blame Akira though. With the upcoming ball, everything was so hectic. And with Nokoru trying to sneak off from work here and there was enough to drive the two members of the Student Council nuts. Nokoru's slacking off was an added pressure for them. She bit her lower lip as if to keep herself from laughing. Well, going back to Akira, none other than that guy could manage to have that face while still looking cute and adorable.  Now, she was beginning to realize as to why the vast female population in the campus couldn't really get enough of them. Just thinking about that somehow brought her to a sudden conclusion that many ladies wished her dead. 

It was quite surprising really. She never thought that her work could be this interesting—yes, that's the word-- INTERESTING. She heard some things about the trio but she couldn't exactly tell how true they were. One, she never expected the three boys to be THIS good-looking. Nokoru, with his very blue eyes and blond hair and fair skin, was really a stunner. Although he decided to wear his hair longer than how he used to during his elementary days, still it couldn't keep all the ladies' eyes off from him. He grew up rather nicely, standing 5 feet and 7.5 inches, quite tall for a Japanese Highschool boy. He was lean, not too thin but not too brawny either and he did not lose the casual elegance even with his towering height. He was neither lanky nor gawky. He carried himself just as what people would expect from an _extremely_ rich and powerful Imonoyama.

It was rumored that Nokoru was a killer when it came to the ladies, a real ladies' man. It was said that the sweet, innocent-looking youth was not actually innocent at all. She heard disturbing things everywhere, most of it coming from the most beautiful and the prettiest women in their batch, who, she was sure, dated Nokoru Imonoyama for quite a time. What to make of those rumors, she didn't know but judging from the late and busy nights that he used to have… well…  She just came to a sudden conclusion that Nokoru, having been priding himself as a protector for the ladies, was unknowingly breaking hearts everywhere.  

Now, there was the quiet, reserved and aloof Takamura Suoh. According to Akira, Suoh came from a family of Ninjas. She heard that their family was actually the number 2 family in Japan. What that meant? She didn't know? Maybe it meant that they were the second richest or famous family in Japan? After all, political figures would always beg the Takamura Family to protect them and that meant big money… but then again… that was where she was wrong. It turned out that the Takamuras only choose the person that they would protect and right now, in this very office Suoh made his choice. 

Standing 5 feet 8.5 inches, lean and pleasing to the eye, Suoh was, just like Nokoru, an eye candy for the women. He had this unusually blue hair, its length flattering the sweet contour of his face, its exotic color complimenting the shiny hue of his golden brown eyes. He, just like Nokoru, had a horde of females everywhere he went. But that's where the similarities end. Suoh, unlike Nokoru, always wore a serious face. He seldom laughed and would always pester and push Nokoru to do his job, his favorite pastime. He was not particularly fond of sweets and would always pass whenever Akira would bake a cake or two… (that is, until Akira and Nokoru would pester him to try some. Over genki-ness could be a bad thing _). Unlike Nokoru who was used to dating here and there, Suoh had a steady girlfriend. She couldn't even figure out how this Reiko girl could handle him quite well. 

And there was her dearest Ijuin Akira. Just thinking about him brought a smile on her face. Unconsciously, her eyes landed on Akira's 6 feet and 2 inches frame. He was busy arranging his desk. After shuffling his papers inside his drawers, he stood up, unaware that he was being observed. He walked towards the refreshment table and prepared their usual early 2 o'clock tea that would always consist of his delicious milk tea and scrumptious apple pie or, on certain occasion, strawberry cake.

Although she liked Akira the best, there was little to know about him. The young man was cheerful and sweet and open but that's it. To read who he really is was quite hard since Akira had this mysterious air about him. Even though he would laugh and tease and play all day, Akira had this certain distance. She had this funny feeling that he was not as he seemed to be, that Akira somehow led a double life. Crazy as it seemed but that was what her inner guts told her. But putting all those things aside, the one thing that she liked about him was his sincerity. It didn't even surprise her that Akira and Utako were still going out. They were together since their elementary days and still going stronger. Although Utako had this weird tendency to snap every single minute, Akira would handle her quite well, giving all the understanding and all the love that he had. Just thinking about it made her all tingling inside…

She hated it.

To sum it all up:

They're cute? Yes.

They're gay? No…

Attached? The two were… one was available but still questionable…

All in all, the three were not actually what the girls she knew deemed them to be. They had their own flaws as well. They were not gods of the universe. They were just human beings! She just couldn't get why everybody was so psyched about them… sure they are special and good looking and—

"A penny for your thoughts."

She blinked and looked sideways only to see Nokoru looking at her, smiling. She hurriedly fixed a small smile on her face and looked away, busying herself with her sorting. She could still feel Nokoru's eyes on her and it annoyed her to hell. She looked up, this time irritated.

"Don't look at me," Reina grouched. 

"Why not?" asked Nokoru curiously.

Instead of answering, Reina just looked away and decided to ignore him. She shifted her seat in order to hide her face from his gaze. She couldn't stand being stared at. It makes her very uncomfortable and uneasy. She knew she was not pretty. She didn't like people staring at her especially at her face. At the corner of her eye, she saw Nokoru still looking at her thoughtfully. She pursed her lips and shifted again, this time completely hiding her face from his view. When she was sure that Nokoru could see nothing but the back of her head, she relaxed. Humming to herself, she continued sorting out the paperwork, her hands working monotonously. 

Nokoru decided to sit there and watch. He was thinking about the past couple of weeks she had been here with them. Honestly speaking, Reina wasn't someone you could call "really" helpful. She would sit there on her little desk, shuffle paper all day until two in the afternoon, have tea and leave for the conservatory, go to her classes then come back at five in the afternoon to shuffle some more papers. Nokoru couldn't really tell if Reina was indeed concentrating since he descried three to five errors each and every single day. He knew Suoh wasn't at all pleased but he was tolerant. Even he didn't mind the mistakes. They were easy to correct anyway.

Another thing that he noticed about her was how she was with them. Usually, Reina would just sit there and work. She would, once in a while, say something, usually about a certain document or ask questions but to make an effort to be extra friendly, she didn't even bother to. She was like a robot, somebody who was programmed to do this or that in a timed manner every single day. Of course, like any normal President would do, he checked her background in the school files one night and was quite surprised to find out that she was without a mother. They were in a car accident six months ago and he later found out how she was struggling to maintain her scholarship. 

In the academic department, he found out that Reina was not good but he was able to read good recommendations when it came to her playing. Apparently, Reina was one of the three prodigies of Clamp. The school had high hopes for her. Other than that, he couldn't find anything more. Family background was normal though he was well aware of the financial standing of her father. Her family was struggling but all in all, the future looked bright for them, Nokoru mused, placing his fingers on his chin.

"Under consideration," he heard her murmur, setting the paper to her left. "Approved," she continued setting the other sheet to her right. "Flat out no," came her soft voice again upon setting her eyes on the next sheet. She placed the last paper in front of her and started again. It went on and on till Akira interrupted her with tea.

She looked up. "Oh, is it 2 already?" she asked quite surprised at how fast time flew by when you're busy. She stood up and made her way towards the coffee table at the center. She took her normal place at the single couch while Nokoru took his place at the middle of the large sofa while Akira busied himself with serving the tea. 

He looked at the two of them, sitting there quietly. Nokoru had this thoughtful look on his face and Reina was just sitting there, doing and saying nothing. Her eyes were blank as if she was thinking of something. They looked like an odd couple to Akira's eyes. To be quite honest, the scene was very strange for him. Considering that Nokoru was a lady charmer anywhere he went, he wondered as to why everything was a little bit different with Reina. He couldn't say the girl was shy since she would tease and kid around with him. She was little bit off with Nokoru but with Suoh, there was coolness, which has surprising. In short, she would tend to ignore, although unintentionally, everybody around her. Akira secretly wondered if she was born that way.

"Where is Suoh anyway?" Nokoru asked as Akira placed himself beside him. He thanked the tall youth as he was handed his own cup.

"He's still in his Judo class, I think," answered Akira, this time handing Reina her cup of delicate porcelain with hand painted flowers on them. Reina thanked him softly and took a tiny sip of her tea, thinking how she could best Akira when it came to the cooking department. She couldn't even make a decent tea lest make edible dishes, she thought with amusement.

"Is it really your habit to smile alone?" Nokoru asked noticing the flicker of a smile that grazed her face. She looked at him, her eyebrows raised. "Come on, why don't you let is in on the joke?" he coaxed.

"I just thought of something," she replied. She licked her lips and set her cup down. She then took the little fork sitting in front of her and reached for her cake. Carefully, she took a bite size and shoved it insider her mouth. Unwillingly, her eyes turned to Nokoru only to see him gazing at her hands again. She frowned slightly and decided to ignore him.

"What were you thinking?" Akira asked, his bright eyes wide with curiosity. With that, Reina laughed a little. 

"I was just thinking on how I could beat you when it comes to cooking," she replied truthfully. She paused and took a sip of her tea. "And I just came to a sudden conclusion that you're unbeatable." Then she took her cake again and smiled at Akira. "This is really delicious," she said before taking another bite.

Akira smiled with genuine pleasure, his cheeks flushed a little, as he watched the appreciative smile on her face. Nothing could make him happier. Just seeing how the people around him enjoy his cooking was enough to make him content. It made everything worth it. Just then his thoughts were interrupted when Reina placed her empty cup down and stood up.

"I have to go," she declared, walking to her desk to gather her things. She took her bag and her textbooks and made her way towards the door. "It's 2:30 already I'm late. I'll see you later." She turned to Nokoru then to Akira, nodded and exited the room quietly. 

Upon hearing the door shutting close, Nokoru murmured, "So much for being very friendly." He stood up and mechanically made his way to his desk. He sat on his chair once again and was about to take another paper from the pile when an idea struck him. He looked at his watch and grinned. Akira let out a soft "uh-oh" upon seeing the grin on his Kaichou's face. It only meant one thing.

"Kaichou," he said, deciding to leave the teacups and saucers all cluttered on the table for a while. He walked cautiously to where Nokoru was seated, his head full of premonitions of something not good.

"Suoh won't be back till four, right Akira?" he asked. He stood up from his chair and walked towards the door. He was walking casually, his right hand inside his trouser pockets. He was whistling happily and Akira had this sudden feeling that the President decided to play truancy again.

"Anou, Kaichou," Akira began, immediate going after him. When Nokoru was about to open the door, Akira immediately placed his long arm against it. Nokoru frowned slightly. "Takamura-senpai will be furious if he finds you gone again," he remarked.

"Na, Akira," he began soothingly. Then he smiled, his sweet, winning smile. "Daijobu," he said, waving his left hand in dismissal. "I'll be quick. Suoh would never know that I left." Then he leaned closer to the other younger man that Akira was quite taken aback. The genki boy blushed a little, stumbling backwards, loosening his hold on the door. "Not if you tell him, that is," Nokoru whispered, smiling enigmatically. Then taking the opportunity, Nokoru pulled the door open and stepped outside, leaving Akira stuttering behind him.

"Demo," Akira began, getting his composure back.

"Ja!" Nokoru said, waving his hand in goodbye. And before Akira could go after him, he quickly dashed towards the hallway away from the office. He was going to his favorite place now to think, thoughts of paperwork, deadlines, a would-be-angry-Suoh and a near-to-crying-Akira already out of his head.

Quite pleased with himself, he whistled cheerfully and shoved his left hand inside his left trouser pockets and continued on his way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Reina smiled with genuine pleasure as the familiar scent of old rosewood wafted through her. It was ten minutes after 2:30 pm— she was right on time. She was standing inside the conservatory, surrounded by instruments everywhere, with music. At the thought, she felt all giddy and tingling inside. She only felt this pleasant and safe feeling when she was inside the conservatory. Somehow, being in here, making her music, she knew she would be able to create an invisible shield around her to protect her from the harsh reality of everything. Sitting there and letting her fingers do most of the work would help her create a haven of security that nobody could obliterate. 

With those thoughts, she immediately placed her book bag on the nearby desk and proceeded to the grand piano. She sat down, lifting the cover up, her fingers already eager to touch the shiny and smooth ivory keys before her. Her eyes lit up. Somehow, Clamp's grand piano still never failed to amaze her. Even before she first set her eyes on it, the urge to play and use it never did leave her fingers. In her opinion, Clamp School had the best conservatory in all of Japan. It had everything. From the rows and rows of shiny violin to the glossy wooden cellos, from the three grand pianos and not to mention the complete set of traditional Japanese drums sitting quietly in the corner, the list could go on! 

Smiling to herself, she forced such thoughts from her mind and sat down before the piano. Closing her eyes momentarily, she took a deep breath and placed her hands on the white keys. Opening them slowly, her hands began to move with sure, fluid motion. She decided to play Beethoven's Gertrude's Waltz, one of her first pieces, for exercise. After that, she played her second Beethoven favorite, Fleur de Elise. Gradually, the pieces got harder and harder until she was already playing Chopin's Opus 64, No.1 in Db Major. 

She closed her eyes, feeling the music around her. This was one of the hardest pieces she ever played. Hearing the intricate resonance of the connected but complicated notes made her remember all the frustrated days and months of practice to learn just this single piece. Evidently, this was her entrance piece in Clamp. In order for her to obtain the scholarship, the requirement was to play one of Chopin's most difficult pieces. They were three vying for the scholarship grant, three masterpieces to pick from and she was the 'lucky' one to pick this opus. 

A soft smile of satisfaction lit up her face when she moved her fingers against the keys slowly but surely. Then with a flourish, her fingers hit the last note, concluding the wonderful masterpiece flawlessly. After the difficult piece, Reina, just as she would normally do everyday, was about to stand up to get her music assignment indifferently when suddenly she head a soft applause behind her. Startled, she whipped her head around only to see Nokoru standing there, awed.

Nokoru, upon being discovered, placed his hands down. "I was on my way to the old Clamp Clock tower when I heard the music. I couldn't help but follow it," he explained, walking towards the still surprised Reina. He could tell by the look of her face that she was wondering if he had followed her or something. "That was the best playing I've ever heard," he added, standing a few meters away from her rigid form.

Reina, quickly regaining her composure, granted him one of her rare small smiles. "Thank you," she said, sitting on the piano stool once again. Nokoru, in turn, leaned casually against the piano, his white, long finger, settling themselves against the smooth keys. He smiled at her as he felt the flat, glossy wood of the ivory against his fair skin. Reina suddenly found the cellos sitting on the corner interesting as her eyes turned quickly to it, refusing to meet Nokoru's cornflower blue eyes once again. It was quite clear that the young man was about to start a conversation. Then true to her thoughts, Nokoru began to speak.

"Opus 64, No.1 in Db Major by Chopin is the most difficult piece there is," he began, his eyes landing almost reluctantly on her hands. "How on earth could you play it so well? You were better than most of the piano soloists I heard before," he added, bringing his eyes to her face once again.

"You know that?" she asked. She turned to him, questioningly, her violet eyes meeting his blue ones. "I— I mean the piece," she stuttered. Well, he caught her by surprise. Most people her age didn't know those anyway. It was seldom for her to meet someone her age who really liked listening to classical music lest get nuts over it.

"Well, I've heard about it," said Nokoru. Then he took a deep breath, his eyes turning heavenwards, as if searching for a lost memory. "My mother, when she was still alive, would listen to it every night." Then he smiled, brining his eyes back to hers once more. "It was one of her favorite from her collection."

Upon hearing that, her face softened. "Oh," she said, turning away. "I'm sorry to hear that," she murmured. Of course, everybody in Clamp School heard about how his mother bravely fought her bone cancer for two years. Almost everybody attended the services when she died. Unbeknownst to Nokoru, she was there too. Just thinking about that made her remember the pain the death of her mother brought her before. It was quite surprising how Nokoru handled his mother's loss rather nicely. Just knowing and seeing him these past couple of weeks didn't exactly painted a lonely creature still grieving for a lost loved one. 

"No, that's okay," he said, smiling brightly again. "It was the past. My mother would always tell me that it was not good to dwell in the past. We should always look to the future, you know." When Reina regarded him silently, he cleared his throat. "Anyway, I'm just curious," he began, once again his eyes settling unwillingly on her hands. "When did you start playing? I mean when did you start leaning how to play?"

"When I was five years old," she replied, looking at him then hurriedly looking away. She just couldn't stand staring at someone who was so good-looking, just couldn't stand the thought of that good-looking person looking at her imperfection, her face. She knew she had problems with her confidence and self-security but she couldn't help it.

"That was a very young age," Nokoru commented, ignoring her insecurity. 

"It was the only thing that I could think of doing," she continued, this time standing up. She walked towards the desk and reached for her book bag. Opening it, she extracted a thick book from it, no doubt containing her piano lessons for the day. Then she laughed softly, remembering. "My mother, she was the one who got me into this. Then before I knew it, I was so into playing that I forgot things such as Arithmetic, English, Social Studies and the likes still exist, you know." She walked back to the piano and sat on her stool once again, arranging her book before her.

Nokoru laughed. "Yes, I know what you mean," he replied, remembering the many times he would tend to forget that the words 'paperwork' and 'deadline' really existed in the dictionary. Studying her, he frowned slightly. "What's that?" he asked curiously, looking at the bizarre complex notes printed on the paper. For his eyes, they were like a tangle of black notes that didn't make any sense.

Reina turned to him, her eyebrows raised. "Oh this?" she asked, gesturing at the book. "This is my assignment. I should learn this new piece by tomorrow," she added.

"Looks quite difficult," Nokoru murmured his eyes fixed on the notes inquisitively. He never learned to read them anyway. Even with his superior intellect, there were just some things he couldn't do. How could something as tangled and jumbled as this create something beautiful and pleasing?

Noting the look on his face, Reina just had a sudden idea on what was going on inside his head. Giggling a little, she shook her head. "It may look like that but I guarantee you it would really create something beautiful once it's learned and played skillfully." Then she turned to it as well. "I used to think that way too every time I would be handed a new piece."

Nokoru smiled, looking at her. "Then why don't you prove it?" he said. Reina turned to him, confused at the comment. "Let me hear its beauty then," his eyes gesturing her hands to move and play.

With that, she shook her head. "I'm afraid you won't like it at this time," she answered, laughing a little, quite amused. "I haven't gotten halfway through it and I haven't mastered it yet." 

Hearing that, Nokoru straightened up and slid his hands inside his pockets once more, a sign that he was leaving. Reina looked at him, this time wonderingly. "Then I'll leave you to yourself," he said walking towards the conservatories double doors. Reina turned around as well, her eyes following his retreating form. "You need to practice," he added.

"And why may I ask?" she couldn't help but ask. Then she raised one eyebrow at him. "And coming from you?" At that, Nokoru stopped and turned to her. He gave her one of her charming smiles. 

"Why, you need to practice, Reina-chan," he began, his voice smooth and knowing. "Because the next time I see you here, you will have to make me hear the beauty of it, ne?"

"And what makes you think that I would play for you?" she answered back, her words cutting but not unkind.

At her answer, he smiled lazily. It was a kind of smile that would make a girl blush, that would make a girl weak in the knees. It was a smile that never failed Nokoru to get what he wanted. She felt a sudden jolt against her chest, her eyes reluctantly meeting with his sparkling, languid ones which were fast on its way to becoming kind of sexually appealing. They stayed on his for a couple of minutes till she could feel herself melting with a hotness she once felt during an escapade in her first year with a dirty video tape. As much as she didn't want to, her eyes surprisingly remained glued to his. Aware that hormones were already raging inside her pubescent frame, she hurriedly turned away, forcing out a frown to suppress the heat emanating from within her. And the fact that for the first time, he addressed her using her first name!

Nokoru swallowed hard upon noting the look that met his gaze. He breathed hard upon feeling a row of sweat forming on his brow. Noting the rising and falling of her generous chest and the slightly parted lips, he could tell the Reina was feeling the same way as well. But— did she see the way his tongue unconsciously slid across his lips? How about he forming sweat on his brows, his hands all feeling suddenly clammy? Well, it was a good thing that she turned away just in time, he thought. How could someone drive his teenage 'urges' with just a look? He didn't mean it to be this way and he was as sure as hell did not plan to feel this, but when she looked at him— it was just too much, it was unexpected. Clearing his throat, he fixed a smile on his face, hiding the sudden urge. Well it was normal, right? He was, after all, seventeen, he convinced himself.

After the tension, awkwardness followed. Nokoru stood there and for the first time in his life, he didn't know what to say. Reina, on the other hand, decided to just sit there and do nothing. She refused to look at him for fear of that 'feeling' surging up once she looked at him again.

"Well, you got me curious now," he commented finally, an attempt to break the ice. "It is just fitting to satisfy one's curiosity, ne?" When Reina stared at him silently, obviously lost for words, he took his hand out from his pocket and raked his fingers against his hair. He sighed. "Fair enough?" Then without waiting for an answer, he continued on his way. He knew that his being there was worsening the complicated but embarrassing situation they just had. He stepped out of the room leaving the still silent Reina to stare at him, obviously thinking about the unusual thing that happened to them a while ago.    

**End of Part II**


	4. The Blue Dress

**Face the Music**

**Author: Erenoll**

**Author's notes: **Thanks for the review everyone! Here's chapter 4. As usual, although I'd like to keep Nokoru to myself, disclaimers still apply! ::sob::

**Chapter IV: The Blue Dress**

Reina winced as she felt another one of those stinging pain on her right arm. Then she shook her head. She decided to ignore the ache as she quickly made her way towards the Highschool Student Council's office late that afternoon. She was already half-running, thinking how unpleasant it would be if Suoh got to the office first to find her not there. Nokoru was scheduled to take an exam and he won't be in till four and that meant Suoh would be there first. She couldn't blame him though since everybody's temper was on a high this past two days. With the ball three days away, Reina could feel Akira and Suoh's tension rising full force, their manners always in high work mode. It seemed to her that Nokoru was the only one who looked like he didn't give a damn about everything. But with the cool exterior, Reina was sure that Nokoru was doing his part of the job. Spending almost a month with him made her realize that.

She stopped and leaned against the wall of the hallway, wheezing slightly. Unconsciously, her left hand let go of her book bag as it clutched her right arm rather carefully. She shut her eyes closed momentarily as the pain came again, this time sharply. She opened her eyes and with care, unrolled the long sleeve of her white blouse only to reveal an already big and nasty bruise turning into a sickening shade of blue and black beneath her uniform. She bit her lip, remembering the "good" one she got that night. 

As usual, she came home to find her father gone, probably staying once again in the bars after work. And she immediately got into action. She cleaned the house, throwing away all the clutter of bottles and liquors her father left sitting on the tatami floor the night before. After the cleaning, she prepared dinner, making all of her father's favorite meal of miso soup, rice and curry. She made tongkatsu as well. She went all through the trouble preparing the dishes and cleaning the house spotless because she was about to ask something of importance, something that involved money.

Actually, late that afternoon, after her two hour practice, she received word from one of her music teachers that she was one of the lucky chosen ones to play in a presentation prepared by the school because of the coming visit of the head of the Imonoyama Conglomerate. The visits were done every three months and Clamp school would always prepare those kind of presentations to boast the best 'produce' they had. It was a big step for her. Playing for recitals like that would mean big opportunities for her music. And so with enthusiasm, she accepted the offer and immediately made plans for her chosen piece. 

But then again, there was one thing.

She needed a new uniform.

She couldn't possibly play in front of the most important man in campus wearing her faded, second-hand uniforms, right?

And so with that, she made up her mind to ask for her father's help. Just thinking about that made her apprehensive and afraid, so unsure. But then, it would be only time she would be asking something from him, right? All of the months after her mother died, she supported herself and her school needs, surely asking for just one measly uniform wouldn't be too much. _"And besides he's your father. It's his obligation,"_ her brain reasoned out. With those thoughts, she felt convinced

And so that night, afraid but trying her best to be brave, she waited for her father. Eventually, he got home, drunk and sloshed as usual from too much sake and whatever it was that he took. Reina hurriedly prepared his meal as his father sat before their little table, one of the valuable things they managed to keep after the bank took everything away. He was silent, watching her with cold cruel eyes as she busily placed the little lacquer bowls of food before him.  She motioned him to eat as she took her rightful place across from him, her bowl half full. She was feeling nervous that she could hardly eat. She just decided to just watch him silently wolf down his food, lifting her chopsticks then and again, shoving bits of rice into her mouth, pretending to eat. When she was sure he already had his fill, she began to utter the carefully composed words to him. And due to his drunkenness, he stood up and walked towards her.

She didn't know what happened next.

She just woke up that morning with the nasty bruise on her arm.

Snapping out, she pulled her sleeve down to hide the horrible discoloration, her eyes stinging with unshed tears. Why was her father like that? Yeah, she admitted that her father never did pay her much attention before, even before her mother was alive. There was no closeness or bond between them ever since she was a little girl. But it suited her just fine. At least before, he didn't beat her. It was just that he treated her as if she didn't exist, ignored her most likely. But things started to change when her mother died. It was as if she had done something to anger her father so much. What it was, she had no clue.

She shook her head, refusing to cry. She forced such thoughts out of her head and started walking down the hall. She turned left and walked straight on until she reached the closed double doors of the office. Heaving a sigh and fixing an almost cheerful and smiling face, she raised her left arm, clutching the brass knob of the wooden door. She opened it and entered quietly. She was expecting Suoh's pissed remark when suddenly her eyes landed on the most surprising and unpredicted sight she had ever seen.

Standing by the window, their arms around each other were Akira and Utako, all alone. They were kissing, their lips locked in a most intimate manner that surprised her. It never did occur to her that Akira could do something like that. After all, he was so naïve and innocent at times. She swallowed hard as she found herself not knowing what to do or say. Apparently, the two were so engrossed in their lip-locking session that they hadn't heard her enter. She was about to back away slowly when suddenly Akira looked up, as if sensing another presence inside the room, his dark shining eyes landing on her.

"A—anou," Reina began, color rising to her cheeks. She looked down and decided not to say anything for fear of saying something wrong or embarrassing. It was humiliating enough that he saw her standing there as if watching them. Akira let go of Utako and managed to smile sheepishly at her, his cheeks already flushed, not knowing what to do or say as well. Utako reluctantly let her arms down and turned to the distraction. When she saw her standing there, her eyes wide with surprise, she smiled.

 "Konnichiwa, Reina-chan," Utako greeted. Apparently, she was the only sensible person inside the room who decided to break the awkward silence by speaking up. "Long time, no see," she continued as if nothing bizarre happened. She walked towards Akira's desk and picked a single folder from the pile. Akira just stood there, still speechless.

"Uh— hai," Reina answered, stuttering a bit. She refused to look at Akira, still feeling embarrassed. She looked at Utako instead and was not really surprised to see her face glowing with unexplained happiness. Due to that, she became lovelier. 

Utako was considered pretty even before during her kindergarten and elementary days but staying so in love with Akira brought her a radiance that nobody could even explain. Standing 5' and 5 inches with dark shining, shoulder-length hair and sparkling eyes, Okawa Utako was considered one of the most beautiful women in their own batch. Looking at her perfect, blemish-free skin, a normal but unexpected feeling of envy washed over her. An overwhelming insecurity coursed through her. But putting those aside and looking at them together, Reina couldn't help but think how well-suited they were for each other. Not just physically but emotionally as well. Utako had this "spunk" that was a complete and delightful match for Akira's sweet and oftentimes bashful disposition.

"I just came to pick this up," the other girl said, oblivious of the thoughts going on inside her head. She waved the folder of paperwork in the air to show her. Then walking towards Akira, she smiled and tipped her toes, giving him a light parting smack on his cheek. Akira's right arm automatically went around her small waist. "I'll see you later?"

"Yes," Akira managed to reply warmly. Reina could tell how reluctant Akira was letting her go. 

Chuckling, Utako turned away from him and walked towards the door. She smiled at Reina, who was still standing near the doorway. "I'll see you too, Reina-chan," she said, winking. Reina just nodded and gave her one of her occasional smiles. Waving goodbye one last time to Akira, Utako opened the door and stepped outside leaving them alone.

Reina cleared her throat as another one of those uncomfortable silence dawned on them. "Anou," she began, walking towards her desk. She settled her book bag on top of her cluttered table. "Gomen."

Akira shook his head, "Daijobu, daijobu" he said, this time smiling. He walked towards his own desk and sat down, intending to finish his paperwork. It was a sign that the affair she had unwittingly seen a while ago should be erased and forgotten. 

Reina nodded and sat down, decided to treat the matter as if it didn't happen. She was about to start sorting out the new pile of papers when suddenly, a black envelope caught her eyes. Frowning she picked it up. Reading it closely, she could tell that it was the invitation to the Junior's Ball. Confused, she looked at Akira who was now busy scribbling something on a sheet of paper.

"I never knew I'm invited," she began, holding the invitation up for him to see.

"Hmm?" Akira asked, turning to her. Then seeing the envelope dangling in the air, he nodded. "Oh yes, you're invited. All the members of the Student Council are to go of course. It's imperative," he replied, settling his eyes back on his paperwork. Reina was about say something again, when he looked up again. "Did I give you the correct envelope with your name on it by the way?" he asked. 

"Yes," she replied, looking at the elaborate and exquisite writing on the back of the envelope, the silver ink making her name stand out quite strikingly against the jet black envelope. She decided to open it and upon doing so, a mild scent of roses and cherries wafted to her, teasing her senses.

"Oh good," the boy answered, bringing his eyes back on the paper. "I was so tired and busy that I hadn't had the time to double check the invitations."

"Why?" she asked.

"What do you mean by why?" Akira asked, not looking up.

"I mean why invite—" she stooped abruptly and placed the invitation on the desk. Oh what's the use, she thought. She wouldn't be going anyway. Even before working here, she never did have the chance to go and participate in their batch's balls and parties sponsored and organized by the Student Council. Now that she didn't want to but there were compelling forces that wouldn't just let her. One, she didn't have one decent dress or an elegant gown, as most of the ladies in her batch would call it, for lack of money. She couldn't afford to buy one. Two, she didn't like dressing up and three; nobody did ask her out anyway. She was afraid of being alone in a vast ballroom surrounded by her rich and sophisticated classmates who would undoubtedly bring their own respective dates. With those thoughts, she opened her drawer and shoved the envelope inside, determined not to take it out again. 

A comfortable silence dawned on the two as they minded their own work. She was half-way through her papers when suddenly the door opened. Akira and Reina both looked up only to see Suoh walking inside carrying with him several stacks of what looked like picture albums. His eyes traveled from Akira to Reina and seeing her there so busy, he nodded as a sign of acknowledgement.  Akira immediately stood up to help him.

"Have you called the caterer?" Suoh asked as Akira took half of the albums from him. He heaved a sigh as his burden lightened. He walked towards his own desk and placed the stack on it. 

"Hai," replied Akira as he too placed his own stack on Suoh's desk. "They will be here the day before the ball, to set things up, I suppose."  Frowning, he then turned to the stoic youth. "What are those anyway?" he asked, looking at the albums curiously. 

"Cakes," was Suoh's only reply, taking his seat. He took one from the pile and began leafing through the pages. Seeing Akira's still confused expression, Suoh decided to elaborate further. "Apparently, the President decided to have a huge cake on the last minute. Now, I wonder how on earth we could get this cake just in time. I don't have the faintest idea on what design or flavor he would like," he continued, sighing tiredly. 

Upon hearing that, Akira dragged his seat across from him and decided to help. He took one album and began leafing through the pages as well. "Knowing Kaichou, something elaborate and sweet will do fine," he answered, his eyes not leaving the cake pictures. "And tall! Really high ones," he exclaimed looking at a picture of a very elaborate, towering cake. "How about this?"

Suoh peered at the album he was holding. Then he shook his head. "That's a cake for weddings," he answered, going back to his own album. He was on his second album when he heard a soft voice beside him. He looked up only to see Reina approaching him with several papers in her hands.

"Ready for his signature," she said, handing them to Suoh. 

Suoh nodded, taking the papers from her. "Domou," he murmured, placing them carelessly on top of his desk. "He won't be here till four so why don't you grab a seat choose as well?" he suggested.

Reina nodded. "Okay," she said as she dragged her seat towards his table. Taking her place between the two, she took one album and began flipping through the pages. She also took a pen and a paper and started writing the names and codes of the cakes she liked the most, ignoring yet again the pain in her arm.

"So," Akira began as he finished his second album, not liking a single one from the lot. "I assume you will be going with Reiko-chan?" he asked Suoh. Suoh merely nodded as his answer. _"Typical of him,"_ thought Akira who was so used to Suoh's clipped and curt answers. He turned to Reina. "How about you, Reina-chan? Who are you going with?" he asked cheerfully. This time, Suoh stopped momentarily. He looked at Reina as well, his curiosity getting the best out of him. 

"I—" she stuttered. She shook her head. "I'm not going," she finally answered. 

"Nani?" Akira asked, frowning at her. "Doushite, Reina-chan?" he asked. He couldn't really picture out someone not wanting to go to the ball considering that everywhere he looked and anywhere he went people were bursting with excitement at the mere mention of the Junior's Ball. This was the first time he heard someone openly telling them that she' won't go. And this coming from a female!

"Well, its just that—" Reina started thinking of a better and more convincing reason other than the three causes she was thinking of a while ago. This time Suoh brought his eyes to the album once again, seeming to lose interest. But what the two didn't know, his keen ears stayed fixedly on them. She took a deep breath. "I have to practice more," she finally replied.

"Practice more?" Akira echoed. "Isn't that what you've been doing this past couple of months?" he asked, frowning. "Surely you've been practicing enough." He couldn't help but feel disappointed. It would much more fun if Reina would be there. Although for a very short period of time, still Reina's presence made the Highschool Student Council complete. It just wouldn't be the same without her there.

"Well, its different now," she replied, smiling patiently. Akira could be a little stubborn if he wanted to. "And it's good news by the way." With that, Suoh looked up. Then bursting with happiness she told them about the recital, completely choosing to ignore the present dilemma that that recital brought.

Upon hearing that, Akira clapped enthusiastically. "Sugoi, Reina-chan!" he exclaimed. Reina, in spite of herself, laughed at Akira's excitement. "I'm so happy for you!" He gave her a pat on the back. Reina unconsciously winced at the touch. Unconsciously, her body began to move a little away from him, the smile slowly dying from her lips. Akira noted the subtle reaction but he decided to ignore it. "Your dreams are finally coming true. Gambatte ne, Reina-chan!"

"Arigato," said Reina simply. Her purple eyes unwillingly landed on Suoh. When there eyes met, Suoh did the polite thing to do. He nodded once, a flicker of a smile on his lips. 

"Congratulations," he murmured rather warmly, which was quite a surprise to Akira. Could it be that the two were in good terms already?

"Arigato," Reina replied. Just then, the door opened. The three looked up only to see Nokoru, his book bag in hand, entering the office. Seeing the President, the three stood up. Akira was the first to speak.

"Konnichiwa, Kaichou," he greeted cheerfully. "How was the exam?" he asked although it was quite clear that Nokoru aced it again.  

"Akira," Nokoru said simply, nodding at his direction. He looked at Suoh and Reina and flashed them a smile, as usual. He placed his bag inside one of his drawers and sat down before his desk, clearly ready to work. He looked at Reina who refused to meet his eyes. "Have you finished the new batch, Yamato-san?" he asked as Akira took a seat and started leafing through the album once more.

"Uh, h— hai," she replied, looking away. She felt like hitting herself. Why, in the name of God, would she always feel awkward every time Nokoru would look at her, ever time he was around? She just hated it! Reina was fully aware that it had something to do with what happened between the two of them inside the conservatory a month ago but still it was a long time ago, wasn't it? She took her seat once again as she decided to busy herself with the picture albums, her mind now floating somewhere else, oblivious to the groans of Nokoru's displeasure when Suoh handed him the newly sorted paperwork all ready for his review and signature. 

Judging from how Nokoru handled the situation, Reina was sure that he had already forgotten about it. In fact, looking at him now, easily reading, signing and stamping papers while arguing a bit with Suoh, she surmised that he didn't even make a big deal out of it unlike her. Although she didn't see him inside the conservatory again after that, still Nokoru had been so at ease and comfortable around her as if nothing happened. It got her thinking as to why she would even feel awkward around him. With that, she vowed to rid herself of these disturbing feelings. It's not like she was beautiful to even make Nokoru give a rat's ass about her, right? And for goodness sake! It was a month ago!

"Uh— Reina-chan?"

She blinked, her thoughts interrupted. She looked up only to see Akira looking at her wonderingly and uncertainly. Her eyes traveled to Suoh and Nokoru and was surprised to see the two of them looking at her as well with the same wondering expression Akira had on his handsome face. She frowned questioningly. "Nani?" she asked, her eyes going back to Akira's once again.

"Kaichou just asked you a question," Akira replied, raising his eyebrows. With that, Reina turned to Nokoru expectantly.

Nokoru laughed. "Your head seems to be in the clouds lately, Yamato-san," he noted, a hint of amused laughter in his voice. "Tell me, who's the lucky guy? Will you be taking him to the ball?" he asked. 

Reina shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I'm not even going," she replied.

"So I've heard," Nokoru answered as Akira took his seat. "And why, may I ask?"

"I know you know," she replied, smiling cynically at him. "You're the biggest busy body here, Imonoyama-kun, if you must know." With that, she went back to work.

"Indeed I don't really know," Nokoru denied. Of course he had an idea as to what the reason was. He just wanted it to come from her.

Reina looked up. "I don't have time to go partying especially now," she replied as Suoh took his usual seat beside her. "I was chosen to play for THE visit, if you know what I mean."

Nokoru leaned back against his leather chair, forgetting the paperwork for just a second. "Ah yes, THE visit," he murmured as he settled his fingers against his chin thoughtfully. Reina secretly wondered if Nokoru was deliberately trying to vex her. Then he turned to her. "Well I would say that I couldn't wait to see you perform."

This time, Reina frowned wonderingly at him. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Nokoru raised his eyebrows and gave her an I-don't-believe-you-don't-know look. "Well, of course the Imonoyama family will be there, down to the last child," he replied. 

"His older brother is now the head of the clan," Suoh said helpfully. Reina turned to him then at Nokoru who was now grinning at her. 

"Oh, sou ka," was all she could think of saying. She brought her head down and was about to continue working when Nokoru cleared his throat

"So what piece will you be playing?" Nokoru asked curiously. Then he leaned against his desk. "Will you be playing the piece you showed me a month ago?"

This time, she chuckled. "Goodness no! I haven't mastered it yet," she answered. "I will not be playing something new but it would be new to everybody's ears. I've chosen to play something I'm more familiar with," she continued. 

"So desu ne," Nokoru murmured. He looked at her then after the brief pause, he spoke again. "Surely, that's not the reason why you wouldn't be able to go to the ball," he said looking expectantly at her. Reina brought her eyes back to him, her face emotionless.

"As a matter of fact, that's the reason why," she replied with a straight face. Nokoru, instead of answering, looked at her, just looked at her. Reina felt herself becoming uneasy with the look. It was as if Nokoru was trying to read her mind, studying her. He was looking straight at her, his blue eyes unblinking. With that, she turned away. "Surely you do understand why I need the time—"

"I will be there but I will be able to attend the ball," Nokoru said suddenly.

"I know but you're not the one who is going to give a performance," Reina countered back.

Akira and Suoh both looked up upon feeling the heated tension in the air. Akira looked at Reina then at Nokoru then back at Reina again. Seeing her purple eyes turning into a flashing shade of dark violet, he looked at Suoh and silently implored for his help. Suoh, although disturbed, decided not to take in any part of it. He shook his head and continued on with his work.

"What does that have to do with your going to the ball?"

"I have to practice so as not to fall flat on my face on stage."

"You just told me that you'll be playing something you're very familiar with. Why need more practice then?"

At that, Reina found herself shutting up. She looked at Nokoru darkly, not knowing the proper retort to that statement. Instead, she looked away. "Why should you care if I go to the ball or not anyway?" she asked heatedly.

"Oh don't get me wrong, Yamato-san," Nokoru replied, his voice still cool and unaffected. "It's not me who cares but someone, someone who was dying to go out with you and—"

"That's it!" Reina declared standing up. How could Nokoru be so cruel? Everybody perfectly knew that nobody would even think of asking her out. She was a pimple factory and unpopular to boot. How could he even say something like that? Was he being deliberate? With that, she strongly wished she could retreat to the conservatory. It was just bad timing that she was not scheduled to use it today. Instead, she looked at Akira and finding no escape, she decided to create a diversion. "I'll help you with tea, Akira-kun," she began instead, her voice surprisingly bossy and forceful. "It's already four-thirty."

Seeing the look Reina gave him, Akira could do nothing but give in. "H— hai," he stuttered standing up. Reina nodded and together, they made their way towards the tiny refreshment table where Akira kept the delicate cups and saucers and teapots in an orderly manner. 

Nokoru followed her with his eyes and he knew he had hit a delicate nerve. He sighed, his eyes traveling heavenwards. He knew he was being mean, taking advantage of her insecurity, and now he felt sorry for it. He stood up and walked towards them. Reaching Reina, he lightly placed his hand on top of her left shoulder and was about to apologize when suddenly Reina gave a surprised yelp. Before Nokoru could react, he saw her right sleeve already drenched with the water, her skirt having those little splotches of liquid on them. Apparently, she was carrying the pot full of warm water when she felt something 'alien' against her shoulders.

Then the pain sipped in. The teapot accidentally landed on her bruised arm before it tumbled on the floor with a loud cluttering noise, creating a puddle of water. Akira jumped out of the way as Reina bent down with the pain, her left hand clutching her right arm.

"What's that?" Suoh asked, standing abruptly. He hurriedly made his way to the three. "What was that noise?"

"Oh my God, I'm sorry," Nokoru gasped. Reina shut her eyes as the she willed the pain to ebb away. "What happened to your arm? Let me see," he asked frantically. He was afraid that the water was too hot that it burned her skin. Without thinking, he pulled her right arm to his, resulting to another cry of pain from her.

"Ittai!"  Reina hissed and before she could do anything Nokoru was already carefully lifting the wet sleeve off of her arm only to reveal the ugly discoloration on it. He looked at her wonderingly. "Reina—"

"What's that?" Akira asked, looking at the nasty bruise. "Where did you get that?"

"Can't you see it's a bruise," she snapped, her emotional defenses shooting up, barricading her vulnerability. She forcefully took her arm away from his touch. "I'm fine, it's nothing."

This time Akira decided to be unyielding." What do you mean by it's nothing?" he asked, annoyed and concerned at the same time. "Look at it, its swollen!" he exclaimed stubbornly. The tone of his voice caught Reina by surprise.

"I know! I'm not blind," she retorted crossly. "And I'm not deaf either!"

"Where did you get that?" Suoh asked, taking her arm gently from Nokoru's hand. He brought his face close to it, examining the awful discoloration. Reina, this time, decided to submit meekly. Being defensive at this time would just raise questions. 

"It was an accident at home," replied Reina. "I was cleaning the drawer yesterday when everything fell on me, hitting my arm the most," she lied.

Nokoru straightened up. "You should've told us about this earlier," he said. "Look, it's already swollen. For crying out loud Reina, you're a pianist! You should be more careful when it comes to that particular part of your anatomy," he said, sarcasm dripping from his lips. He couldn't help being sarcastic. After the mixed emotions of guilt, worry and fear and concern, the only outlet for him is to be sarcastic. When Reina gave him a daggered look, he sighed. "I'm sorry that was uncalled for," he said softly. Then turning to Akira he said, "Take her to the doctor's office, Akira. I think that it would already require medical attention. Looking at it, a simple hot compress won't do good anymore."

Akira didn't need to be told twice. Taking the now uncomplaining Reina gently by the shoulder, his right hand cradling her injured arm, he led her to the door. When the two already left, Nokoru turned to Suoh and he could tell that something's going on inside the ninja's head. Gingerly, he picked the empty teapot up and placed it on the table. 

"What are you thinking?" he finally asked Suoh. 

"That bruise," he replied thoughtfully. He turned to Nokoru's awaiting expression. "It's too swollen to be caused by her so-called accident." 

"What do you mean?" Nokoru asked frowning.

Suoh shook his head. "You don't get that kind of discoloration by merely having things dropped on your arm like what she told us," he replied. 

"Where do you get those then?" the blond asked, raising his eyebrows. 

"Well, based on my experience, I often get those when something goes wrong in my Judo classes," Suoh indirectly replied. "You do of course know what I mean?" he asked looking at Nokoru expectantly. Then without waiting for an answer, he turned around and made his way towards his desk.

"I see," Nokoru murmured, looking at the closed door. A nagging feeling settled deep in the pit of his stomach. Could it be— he frowned. _"Masaka," _he thought, shaking his head.

"So is it true then?" Suoh asked. Nokoru blinked, his thoughts interrupted. He turned to Suoh, their tea already forgotten. 

"True about what?" he asked, returning back to his own desk. He sat on his chair but was not eager to start working again.

"That someone wants to ask her out," Suoh continued. With that, Nokoru grinned at him. Since when did the aloof Suoh care about someone else's love life other than his and Reiko-chan's? Suoh noted the meaning of Nokoru's knowing grin. He turned away quite disgustedly. "Well considering that this is the first time you snapped and sarcastically answered a lady," he countered back. When Nokoru gave him a wordless but flabbergasted look, it was his turn to grin at him knowingly. "Normally, Kaichou, you have the patience of a saint especially on a damsel. So what brought you to suddenly snap at her like that?" Then his raised his eyebrows, waiting for Nokoru's 'excuse'. 

"Well, you heard her answers," Nokoru replied, looking away. "Who wouldn't even snap at those answers?" But then, Suoh was right. It was not his habit to snap at girls like that, no matter how bitchy they could get once in a while. Not arriving to any concrete answers to that, he decided to change the subject. "And yes, there's someone who was about to ask her out. Do you know Takana Kisho?" 

"Yes, who wouldn't?" Suoh asked. Takana Kisho was one of the best traditional Japanese drum players Clamp had. Thinking about it, he could somehow understand his interest on Reina considering that both of them are musicians, both renowned on their chosen fields. 

"It would be a disappointment for Takana-kun," Nokoru said with pity. Actually, Nokoru had this certain feeling as to what was stopping Reina from attending the ball. He decided to keep the matter to himself. It wouldn't do any good if he told Suoh and Akira about his hunches. After all, they were just hunches anyway. He looked at Suoh. "That woman has some security issues," he said after a moment. Suoh decided to be silent about the matter. Then seconds later, when Nokoru was about to bury his head in his paperwork, Suoh spoke.

"Why on earth send Akira with her?" he murmured to no one in particular as he got another album from the pile on his desk. "He was helping me finish this," he continued, looking at the extra work in store for him. He heaved a tired sigh.

In an answer to that, Nokoru just leaned against his soft leather chair, his face growing thoughtful. Actually, he was about to volunteer to bring her to the doctor's office himself but sending Akira instead was done on impulse.  He knew Suoh wouldn't be pleased by that decision. He shook his head, snorting softly. Since when did he give a care about Suoh's temper when it comes to doing his work? He was used to it, right?

Honestly, the reason why he decided to send Akira with her was because of her uniform.

Her faded, short and out-grown second-hand skirt was just too distracting.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was already six in the evening when the doctor finally decided to let Reina go. Akira was kind enough to stay with her while the doctor carefully put ointment and bandaged her swollen arm. It took quite a while because the doctor, for some reason, decided to play a stupid question and answer game with her by asking her from time and time again how she got the bruise. Reina had a feeling that the doctor didn't buy her story about the drawer. Akira, although doubtful as well, decided to remain quiet and passive about the matter.

 And now here she was, walking all alone towards the office. Giving her an apologetic smile, Akira told her that he was to see Utako, Reina dismissed him with a wave of her hand, saying how silly he was apologizing to her. Then waving goodbye to him, Reina made her way alone, determined to just get her things and not speak to Nokoru and Suoh about this. She was tired and she just wanted to get home as quickly as possible. She wanted to be asleep when her father arrives.

Seconds later, she reached the enormous doors. She opened it with her left arm and entered quietly. Nobody was in sight. A relieved sigh escaped her lips upon realizing that Nokoru and Suoh vacated the premises already. She marched straight to her desk and was about to bend over to get her book bag from her lower drawer when suddenly something caught her eyes. Stopping midway, she straightened up only to see a box on top of her cluttered desk. Frowning, she took it with her good arm and opened it slowly.

Her eyes widened. Inside was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. She could've sworn it was a long dress with a flowing skirt by just merely looking at it. Her eyes shown as she let her fingers caress the smooth fabric. The top was a simple corset followed surely by a long, elegant skirt. She couldn't help but think that the dress was made for her since its dark blue hue would really do wonders complimenting her purple eyes. And the material! It was made with a mouth-watering silk that was so fine and soft to the touch. Who would even— she looked to her left and as if an answer to her question, she found a note sitting idly under her paper weight. Frowning, she picked it up and opened it. Against the light, she descried Nokoru's neat handwriting against the paper. 

_"I'm sure my sister wouldn't mind lending this dress to a very talented lady. Please don't disappoint her."_

She frowned and hurriedly closed the box. So he was able to find out my reasons, she thought. Taking the box with her, she gathered her things and left the office.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nokoru entered the office the next morning. It was two days before the ball and he was on high spirits. The food would be great, the music too and the venue, the cake, everything was prepared right on time… he could really say that the Student Council outdid themselves again. He whistled a happy tune as he made his way to the office, the first place that he would always go to every morning. He opened the door only to find nobody there. He shrugged. He was early anyway. He made his way to his desk and was about to place his things inside his drawers when something unexpected greeted his eyes.

Sitting on top of his desk quite idly was a most familiar box he had ever seen. Looking closely, he was able to determine that this was the box containing the dress of her sister. He frowned as he found a folded note laying on top it. Gingerly, he reached for it and opened it.  

_"Please tell your sister I'm sorry. It's a beautiful dress but I won't be needing it, thank you."_

The letter was in Reina's handwriting.

Shaking his head with disbelief, Nokoru sat down on his chair. He placed the unfolded note on top of his desk and found himself just staring at it, not knowing what to make of it. For the first time in his life, he was turned down, turned down in a sense that for the first time in his life, a lady refused his help and threw his kindness at him.

It was like a slap in the face. 

With the confusion, came the anger. Unconsciously, her action hurt his pride and his ego. He wanted to wring her stubborn pride till she admitted that she clearly needed help. _His _help. With that, Nokoru did something he never did in his life. Crumpling the note in his hand, he threw it into his waste basket and shoved the box inside his drawer quite gruffly, swearing something vile to himself.

**End of Part IV**  

**Author's notes: **Is it me or is it just that the chapters are getting longer and longer? ^_^ Anyway, I'm sorry for the long chapter… again after re-reading it, gomen if Nokoru seemed to be a little off here… well, I was just thinking that he's just human… ::shrugs::

It seemed a little boring, I admit it, but I promise there will be the twists at the next or later chapters. 

Domou minna! Please review! 


End file.
